Conocidos, compañeros y amigos
|diai =25 |mesi =junio |añoi =07 |diaf =27 |mesf =septiembre |añof =07 |grupos = |pjp = |pjs = |villanos = |otros = |dispositivos = |localizaciones = }} __TOC__ TRAMA Un borrón rubio atravesó la mansión a una velocidad de vértigo… bueno no exactamente pero corría que se las pelaba. Saltaba las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro y a los estudiantes, bueno, digamos que alguno tuvo que mantenerse agachado un poco más de la cuenta si no quería perder la cabeza. El borrón rubio (borrón rubio… mmm… eso era como la ambición rubia pero más rápido) terminó de derrapar en frente de una puerta metálica, un pequeño bip-bip sonó al abrirse. Se quedó parado un momento observando a la gran figura azulada que cubierta con una bata le daba la espalda mirando un gran monitor y negando con la cabeza. -Puedo explicarlo… :roll: -No me lo puedo creer. :shock: -En serio puedo explicarlo… -Es increíble. -Ya, bueno, pero puedo explicarlo. -Esto…esto es… esto no es posible. -Oye mira si te das la vuelta y dejas de repetir la prueba de ADN podría explicártelo. -Tiene que estar mal…esto es... Es…es… imposible… -Hombre… tampoco te cebes tío Hank… :| Una contrariada Bestia se dio la vuelta observado al chico que tenía parado frente a sí. Parpadeaba como si se le hubiese metido algo en los dos ojos, cuando se los frotó intentando que el espejismo que tenía frente a él desapareciese JF se puso a resoplar. -Esto es…esto es… -Que sí, que ya lo has dicho, que es imposible. Mira ni que nunca hubieseis viajado en el tiempo, no sé… tampoco es tan raro… ¿Por qué no te sientas y si eso ya te lo explico más tranquilo? Henry se sentó de nuevo en su silla sin parar de mirar al chico ni por un momento, realmente esos ojos eran lo de Jean y esa pose… Charles andaba exactamente igual (cuando podía andar, claro) y si le quitabas toda esa melena salvaje, tenía las mismas facciones que su padre, pero la sonrisa era la de su madre. -Increible…y…ehm…¿de qué realidad alternativa vienes? Lo ojos de JF se abrieron de par en par e hizo una mueca de desagrado, se acercó hacia él y le dio un puñetazo en el hombro. -¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por Cable? Tío, yo no vengo de ninguna mierda de realidad alternativa, vengo del futuro. ¿Sabes? Me caes mejor dentro de 20 años. snooty -¿20 años? 20 años… Jean y… y…y… -Charles, venga, repite conmigo, no es tan complicado. Chaaaaaaaaaaarrrrleeeeeeeessss. -Nunca pensé- quitándose las gafas, Henry Macoy suspiró como si aquello le sobrepasase.- que al final…aunque no me sorprende. ¿Pero estás seguro que no eres de alguna realidad alternativa? Bueno sinceramente no me imagino a Charles dejando que su hijo se tatúe y se ponga rastas… -Hombre, tío Hank… si deja que haya mutantes en su casa que no tienen piel, cuerpo o que exudan barro… lo de las rastas no es para tanto ¿no crees? -Tío Hank… me has llamado tío Hank. -Ehm… si. Perdona, es que es la costumbre, llevo todo el día reprimiendo llamar a la gente como suelo hacerlo y ya que tú lo sabes… bueno, si te molesta puedo dejar de llamarte así. -No, no. No hace falta, es…raro, pero agradable. Así que tío Hank ¿eh? -Jajaja en realidad, eres mi padrino. -¡Por mil barras y estrellas! ¿¡En serio!?- Hank se levantó de un salto y cogió al chico que dentro de unos años se pasaría horas y horas colgado en su espalda y lo abrazó con fuerza. friends1s -…Tío…Hank…me…estás…ahogando… -Oh, oh perdona… :oops: jajajaja…lo siento. Sin soltarle, pero aflojando un poco su abrazo continuó mirándole, definitivamente su forma de hablar, su forma de moverse, todo en él le decía que aquel chaval era quién decía ser y desde luego las pruebas de ADN que había repetido 15 veces lo confirmaban. JF lo miraba divertido, estaba acostumbrado a que Hank lo abrazase y eso siempre significaba que sus pies terminaban a medio metro del suelo balanceándoles juguetones. Aunque no iba a reconocerlo, que Henry lo hubiese descubierto le daba seguridad, al menos así no se sentía tan solo. -Bien cuéntame exactamente qué ha hecho que estés aquí mientras yo termino de hacerte la revisión médica. -No creo que eso sea.- iba a decir necesario, pero cuando Hank le sentó en al camilla, decidió que era mejor no discutir con él.-… bueno, vale. Bestia continuó haciéndole la revisión, unas pruebas de resistencia, medirle, pesarle, cosas rutinarias, mientras que JF le contaba qué había pasado y cómo Cassandra Nova estaba de viaje por el tiempo queriendo hacer no sabía exactamente qué, todo parecía ser normal hasta que el chico se quitó la camiseta. -¡Dios! ¡¿Quién te ha hecho eso?! -¿Eh?...¡Ah!... mierda… estarás tan acostumbrado a verlo que se me ha olvidado que ahora no lo estás…No te preocupes no es nada. doh1s -¡Tienes…han utilizado…tu espalda…! -Jajaja, venga tío, tranquilo.- A JF le costaba bastante más de lo que aparentaba no darle importancia a las cicatrices de su espalda, al mensaje que los dos actuales directores del Instituto había grabado en él, ¿pero qué podía hacer? ¿contarle a Henry una verdad, que no hubiese podido creer sobre su mejor amigo? ¿arriesgarse a cambiar el futuro?.- en serio no es nada, tú tienes muchas cicatrices, todos los X-Men las tienen. Bueno, vale, tío Logan no, pero él no cuenta. Macoy no parecía muy convencido, pero al ver que su ahijado le miraba con total tranquilidad no tuvo más remedio que calmarse. -Esperaba que la medicina avanzase lo suficiente como para poder tratar las heridas sin que quedasen marcas… -Y lo ha hecho. Es sólo que no quiero desprenderme de mis cicatrices. Me recuerdan quién soy y a lo que he sobrevivido. -Hablas como Lobezno. :roll: -¿Qué puedo decir, nene? Soy el mejor en lo que hago.-saltando de la camilla, JF hizo una perfecta imitación de Logan. -Eres Lobezno.:shock: -Jajaja, si, ese es mi poder.:mrgreen: -Increíble… tío Logan… hum… espero que yo sea tu tío favorito o si no, no te haré regalos decentes… Francis sacó su armónica del bolsillo y se al tendió a Hank. -Me regalasteis esto en mi 12 cumpleaños, me encantó, ahora la llevo a todas partes. -¿Regalasteis? -Tía Ororo y tú. -Vale definitivamente vienes de otra realidad, Ororo y yo nunca terminaremos juntos. -Jajaja, lo sé. Pero los dos seréis mis padrinos. Oye, tío, tengo que pedirte un favor. No le digas a nadie… -Nadie lo sabrá. Realmente no hubiese pensado que fueses hijo de quién eres si no hubiese hecho los análisis… aunque si estuvieses cerca de Jean, no sabes cuánto me alegro de que vuelva a resucitar, o de Charles… John Francis… increíble… -Ahm.. tío Hank… -¿Si? -No me llames así, ninguno me llamáis así, JF o Francis, pero odio que me llamen por mi nombre completo. -Bien, Francis, entonces.;) -Gracias. :) JF se acercó a la puerta del laboratorio, cuando entró no sabía que iba a encontrarse, se reprendió mentalmente, estaba claro que sólo iba a encontrar a su tío. El tipo que le había cambiado los pañales, que le había llevado por toda la mansión haciendo acrobacias sujeto a su espalda, el que había accedido a jugar a tomar el té con su hermana Sara y había terminado lleno de lazos rosas por toda la cabeza (junto al tío Logan, pero ese era tema tabú y se arriesgaba a que le descuartizase si lo tocaba delante del canadiense, aunque había tomado suficientes fotos antes de tener que huir por toda la mansión) en definitiva había encontrado a parte de su familia. Ahora sólo tenía que ir al despacho de Emma Frost y encontrar a su pesadilla. Sin emabrgo en cuanto pasó por al sala de música y vio aquella guitarra tan solita y abandonada… pobrecina, no podía dejarla así, tocaría unos acordes y se iría, sólo para coger fuerzas… sólo un ratito… sólo una canción… bueno dos… vale no hay dos sin tres… todo el mundo sabe que no hay quinta mala… Come to decide that the things that I tried were in my life just to get high on. When I sit alone, come get a little known but I need more than myself this time. Step from the road to the sea to the sky, and I do believe that we rely on when I lay it on, come get to play it on all my life to sacrifice. Hey oh...listen what I say oh I got your hey oh, now listen what I say oh When will I know that I really can't go to the well once more - time to decide on. Well it's kiliing me, when will I really see, all that I need to look inside. Come to belive that I better not leave before I get my chance to ride, well it's killing me, what do I really need - all that I need to look inside. Hey oh...listen what I say oh come back and hey oh, look at what I say oh Cómo le gustaba aquello! Por un momento parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, Hank, su música, aquel viaje en el tiempo nunca había sucedido. The more I see the less I know The more I like to let it go - hey oh, woah... People need the cover of another perfect wonder where it's so white as snow, finaly divided by a word so undecided and there's nowhere to go; Inbetween the cover of another perfect wonder and it's so white as snow, running through the field where all my tracks will be concealed and there's nowhere to go. Ho! Went to descend to ammend for a friend of the channels that had broken down. Now you bring it up, I'm gonna ring it up - just to hear you sing it out. Step from the road to the sea to the sky, and I do belive what we rely on, when I lay it on, come get to play it on all my life to sacrifice Hey oh...Listen what I say oh I got your hey oh...listen what I say oh Aunque estar aquí no estaba tan mal, se lo había pasado bien con Miguel, era un tipo simpático, aquellas versiones jóvenes de los hombres y mujeres que le habían criado… no eran tan diferentes a él como parecían dentro de 20 años. The more I see, the less I know The more I like to let it go - hey oh woah... People need the cover of another perfect wonder where it's so white as snow. Finaly divided by a word so undecided and there's nowhere to go Inbetween the cover of another perfect wonder where it's so white as snow Running through the field where all my tracks will be concealed and there's nowhere to go. I said hey hey yeah oh yeah, tell my love now. Hey hey yeah oh yeah, tell my love now. People need the cover of another perfect wonder where it's so white as snow, finaly divided by a word so undecided and there's nowhere to go. People need the cover of another perfect wonder where it's so white as snow...Running through the field where all my tracks will be concealed and there's nowhere to go. I said hey oh yeah oh yeah..tell my love now Hey yeah yeah...oh yeah Seguía punteando su guitarra (porque podéis jurar que aquella guitarra iba a ser adoptada por él, muchachos) los ojos entornados y moviendo la cabeza siguiendo el ritmo cuando miró a la puerta, alguien le observaba tocar. -¡Eh! ¡Hola! ¿Alguna petición? ¿O paso de hacer un bis?-sonriente esperó a que le contestase. :mrgreen: enix: bueno no lo haces nada mal Jf: NADA MAL? Enix: broma bueno te sabes alguna de evanescence JF: cual seria tu petición enix: la verdad la que gustes, solo quiero escucharte, y perdermeles un rato a esos maestritos nuestros JF: eres enix cierto? alex se sento cerca recargandoce en la pared observandoa aquel chico lo había visto más jamas había hablado con el. alex: ja disculpa mi mala educación se paro y se dirigio a el dandole la mano alex: alexandra carberth mejor conocida como enix del grupo de los menos queridos en este lugar. J.F: en realidad en escuchado un par de cosas buenas de ustedes y yo soy J.F. alex: un par de miles malas, bueno algo es algo, k te pareces si compalces a esta chica y tocas algo J.F.: petición? alex: la que tu gustes James Black caminaba entre los corredores buscando algo que llevarse a la boca,despues de una seion de entrenamiento. Al doblar la esquina de la ccina oyo un cantico que venia de una habitacion cercana. James siguio la cancion pues le gustaba lo que oia,Evanescence. Enix: Uoooooo esa si ah sido una buena cncion. James: No esta anda mal,chaval.Que tal Enix cariño? Enix le dirigio un guiño de ojo y se lo presento al nuevo. James: Tranqui se habalr jeje,Me llamo James Black,Alias Bala Oscura. JF: He oido hablar de ti. James: Entonces seran cosas malas seguro creo que de aqui slo le caigo bien a tres o cuatro personas jejeje Enix: Ey,no tesientes en l sofa,no tengas cara. James: Anda....dejame no seas mala nena....jajajajjajaa Enix: En fin JF este chico es el rebelde sin causa de estos lares,Que no te hable mucho,las batallitas se le suben a la cabeza. James: Oh vamos y lo bien que te lo pasaste en Madripur,Que? Eix: Reconozco que sabes divertirte. Los dos se miraron y se empezaron a reir de una maera alucinante. James: En fin sigue ``contentando a la chica´´pense que eras mas dificil Alex jajaja JF: No se solo tocar cosas tranquilas,a ti te gustaria algo ams fuerte,Que tal SOAD? James: Ahora estas hablando en mi idoma chicosi me gusta tanto como Evanescence te invoto a una cerveza ok? -Te garantizo que va a gustarte tanto o más, pero lo de a cerveza tendré que pasar, si mi padre se entera deque he bebido algo… me mata. JF comenzó a tocar al canción que James le había pedido, ¿cómo se sabía el repertorio de música de hacía veinte años? Fácil. Si te crías rodeado de adultos escuchas la música que a ellos les gusta. -Vaya con el chaval ¿siempre haces lo que tu papaito quiere? -No das el tipo del que obedece a todo JF.- Enix toqueteó una de las trenzas de John y bajó la mirada a sus brazos tatuados, pícaramente le tentó.- Una cerveza no va a matarte y dudo que tu padre se entere. James y yo no vamos a decirle nada y si tu no lo haces a no ser que lea mentes… -…jaja… ahí le has dao… :roll: No creo que se entere., no… lo que pasa es que ya me puse hasta las trancas de todo hace tiempo y ahora controlo más. JF terminó la canción y se apoyó en el mastil esperando el veredicto del jurado. -¿Hace tiempo? Pero si pareces un crío, ¿cuántos años tienes? -17. Pero tuve un principio de adolescencia difícil :oops: jajajaja… creo que he probado al mayoría de las substancias ilegales de casi todos los estado… -Joder… 17 cada vez los traen más jóvenes… parezco el abuelo del lugar. -Nah, sigues siendo atractivo. -Gracias, corazón. -Eh, tíos…idos a un hotel :P Bueno, tú eres de los Abyss y tú de los Neo ¿no? ¿Y decidme hay alguna vacante en vuestros grupos? ;) enix: pues oficialmente ya no existen los abyss, pero extraoficialmente no me importaria tener otro compañero. Claro tendras que ser muy fuerte para ignorar al resto de buenos para nada de este lugar. james: oye enix: jeje, bueno es que a los abyss no nos quieren mucho, mira que los neo son casi similares, pero nosotros nos llebamos los castigos aunque claro somos muy populares . J.F: bueno suenan divertidos james: si lo son y antes tenian a un robot que estaba medio loco, aun que cayo en una de las ultimas misiones... james cayo en cuenta del comentario, y se callo un momento, alex se levanto y se propuso a dejar el lugar. enix: mmmm aammm tengo que irme, nos veremos luego james: oye sie... enix: no hay proble, ademas tengo que terminar algunas tareas, bueno J.F. ha sido un placer conocerte nos veremos por aqui J.F: igualmente J.F. no lo entendio del todo se habia enterado de algunas cosas. james: bien que te parece si seguimos... J.F.: estara bien? james: claro no te preocupes, creo que necesita tiempo a solas por el momento, ya tendremos oportunidad de otra platica en grupo los chicos siguieron platicando y disfrutando de la musica - vaya, esos chicos abyss si que se hacen las victimas, que nadie los odia jeje james y JF habian volteado a ver a la persona que entraba, Rumsey Nagra su nombre, conocido como shaman - soy shaman y tu? james: lider de los neo y amargado del grupo shaman: no le hagas caso JF, me he acostumbrado a sus comentarios, aunque no puedo negar que el sujeto me agrada aunque creeme que puedo ser divertido el chico se presento con shamanm pero a el indu le llamaron la atencion un par de cosas shaman: creeme que lo que te voy a decir talvez sea a causa de que pase varios dias asoleandome en Africa y oyendo los buenos comentarios james black, y si ya lo se, siento lo de tu brazo bala, ya te lo dije. pero hey chico te me haces familiar o al menos por tu mirada, ademas tus pensamientos no saltan a mi lectura mental como los de cualquier otro estudiante en esta escuela, sera que nos conocimos en la otra vida? El rubio se lo quedó mirando con una sonrisa tonta durante unos segundos, caulqueira hubiese dicho que le gustaba Shaman, y los chismosos no hubiesen estado muy equivocados. JF amaba a Rumsey Nagra (no en la manera erótico-festiva, pero sentía por él un cariño tan profundo que pocos lazos de sangre podrían expliarlo) -Eh... bueno tú eres el que cree en la reencarnación ¿no? Así que teóricamente es posible que nos hayamos visto en otra vida :P JF se levantó dejó la guitarra con extremo cuidado en su apoyadero y le tendió la mano al líder de los Neo. - Me llaman JF o GoodSheperd si estoy en una Sala de Peligro retozando alegremente con el XQuadron jajaja... no soy fácil de leer, aunque tú tampoco deberías ir con la telepatía al tope ¿no colega?- el chico le guiñó un ojo divertido, no era una regañina sólo un comentario.- Les estaba pregutando a James y a Alexx antes de que se fuera si tenían un hueco por vuestros grupos...¿lo hay? habia algo en el chico que hacia a Shaman sentir confianza, talvez muy diferente a la que habia sentido con algun otro alumno en la escuela shaman: por mi no hay problema, puedes estar con los neo si quieres aunque el que te quedes ahi dependera de Cecilia y de los directores James se seco con la manga de la cazadora y respiro hondo antes de hablar. James: Bien chaval si te quedas,creo que te gustara,el lechuguia y yo te lo vamos a hacer pasar de pm. JF: Lechuguita? James: Oh ya veras a quien me refiero.....,y calvo si me dejas paar me tengo que ir a entrenar algo de punteria por si te tengo que salvar el culo. JF: Adios James: Hasta ams ver chaval,espero que te diviertas jajajajja VvvvrrrrooOOOOOOoooooorrrrrmmm ....... Cerca de los chicos el aire empezó a vibrar con fuerza y al momento se vio una descarga eléctrica humana cruzando un pasillo a la velociadd del sonido. - ¡Cuidado que voooy! ... ¡A por una cocacolaaaa! ... VvvvrrrrooOOOOOOooo uuu puf. Poco después un estallido había venido acompañado de una nueva vibración y ahora de la nada había aparecido un mutante entre los presentes. Tenía una pepsi en la mano y bebía con satisfacción. - Ah, ya casi me había olvidado que aquí prefiero la Pepsi :) Hola gente nueva. Soy renuevo. Mi nombre es Alec. -Jajaja Pepsi patrocina el momento Superconductor... JF se quedó mirando al tipo que acababa de llegar, rubio, véloz y siempre alegre, sólo podía ser Alec Veneddi, el loco de la autopista que el había enseñado a conducir. Ooooppsss le había llamado por su nombre código...y él aun no se lo había dicho... bueno pondría cara de aqui no se me ha ido la lengua y seguiría con las presentaciones. -Yo soy JF y creo que los dos acabamos de llegar, aquí Shaman me comentaba que si los directores dejaban podría ir a los Neo, ¿tú en qué grupo estás o aun no te has metido en ninguno? Oye que digo yo Shamy que realemtne podíamos dejar a parte las formalidades ¿no? si tu quires que esté en tu grupo y yo también ¿qué más necestiamos? Bueno y contadme ¿qué tal se está por aqui? y...-John se pensó si hacer al sigueitne pregutna pero al final no pudo evitarlo.- ¿no se suponía que está Escuela la dirigía un tal Xavier?¿Dónde anda? -bueno se que el profesor esta en la mansion, pero al pàrecer perdio sus poderes despùes de lo que llaman el dia M, aunque no he conversado mucho con el... honestamente. bueno prometo que no habra problema de mi parte JF puedes pasar un rato con los neo si lo deseas, de cualquier modo es hora de que me vaya, me dio mucho gusto conocerte. - Wop, wop. ¿Superconductor? Vaya, me alegra que me conozcas aunque acabde de llegar... Espero que no se a una mala fama, jeje. Mi grupo inicial... mm... déjame recordar.... vaya, a pasado mucho tiempo - Alec se puso la latal de refresco sobre la barbilla y se quedó un rato pensativo. Realmente ya no se acordaba muy bien... le costaba recordar cualquier cosa de hacía más de un año - Bueno, no sé como nos llamábamos oficialmente. Pero éramos El Grupo de la Jefa. Ahora.... jajaja. Ahora no sé si estoy en un grupo. Pero de estarlo serían los Shining Abyss. Tras su meditación saludó a los presentes y sonriente les ofreció si querían un poco de Pepsi. - Bueno, y así para conocernos. ¿Qué poderes tenéis? Yo tengo una alteración mutante que me vuelve extraordinariamente hermoso, jajaja. - Creo Alec, que te confundes con mi poder da? Al entrar Eon estava un poco cansado pero con la sonrisa a todo lo que daba ya que siempre le han gustado las reuniones, sobretodo cerca de la comida. - Ahora señor Venddi, lo e estado buscando por toda la mansion para preguntarte de tu uniforme... y si todavia tienes la megacoleccion de cds que me presumiste hace como mil años :D :D Caminando un poco Eon toma la pepsi de Alec y le da un pequeño trago que deja vacia la lata, se rie incomodamente un poco y va hacia el refri donde saca dos mas: una para Alec y otra para el. - Emmm interrumpo algo? presumiendo poderes mutantes? contando secretos de cama? pasandose los chismes mas nuevos de los maestros? apostando en el hokey? Una rata entr en la habitacion pasando al lado de Eon y los cicos,justo cuando iban a echarla fuera del lugar,una sombra aprecio y se lanzo sobre la rata,cazandola. Vertedero: Ey,no pensaban en ehar mi cena no? JF: Tu cena? Vertedero: Bueno es el aperitivo,teng algo mas en los tuneles.Por ciert tu eres...? Eon: Este es JF es uno de los nuevos Superconductor: Y yo que eh?,Mi nombre es Alec.Encantado?-Le tiende la mano- Vertedero: No suelo dar la mano a alguien,podias ser un enemigo con feromonas venenosas en la mano losiento tio. Supercnductor: Eh......vale. Vertedero dejo la habitacion mientras que los chicos se quedaban sorprendidos. -Si... ese era Vertedero... las habilidades sociales no son lo suyo, pero hace muñequitos muy chulos con basura. Ya nos conocíamos, jugamos un rato en la Sala de Peligro. JF abrió la nevera y cogió algo de beber, mientras se sentaba frente a lo dos chicos le dio un buen trago. -Pues... poco puedo presumir yo de mis poderes XD, bueno no sé a mi me gustan, los veo útiles pero no son muy vistosos. Veo u oigo algo una vez o lo hago y se repertirlo a la perfección. Y bueno creo que soy inmortal pero eso no lo tengo claro. ¿Y vosotros? 'Joe que raro es tener que vovler a hacer eso una y otra vez... como si no supiesen de sobra que hacen XD' - Bahh... ajja. lo que pasa es que Eon tiene un aura de luz siempre encima y parece que es una portada de los catálogos de moda jeje. Agradeció el refreso de su amigo y continuó bebiendo de vez en cuando. - ¡Wo hoo!! Que increíble ser inmortal ^_^ Sólo espero que además seas inmune al dolor, que si no menuda faena puede ser... - Ñiaaa... Eso se les olvidó ponerlo de base - contestó riendo JF. - Bueno - comentó Alec - Aquí mi amigo Eon y yo somos invencibles. Así que si sumamos un inmortal y... a ti que no te conozco. Hola. Pero seguro que también eres la caña. Pues eso, ¿nos vamos a buscar problemas a ver si salvamos el mundo un rato? :D - Bueno, bueno. Mientras os decidiís, me tienes que contar un montón de cosas Eon. ¿Seguimos teniendo la misma habitación? ¿Dónde está el bueno de Gabriel? Como no estaba con los Abyss supongo que será un NeoX, ¿no? ¿¡¡Qué te ha pasado en la mano!!? Dime quien ha sido que vamos y nos vengamos, jejeje. Por cierto, he oído que no está Xavier :( ... ¿Ahora nos llamamos los Scott-Men? ajajjajaja No quería Alec que por recordar viejas historias fuese a quedar nadie fuer, a por lo que se giró para tener delante tanto a Eon como a JF y dijo. - Bueno, creo que estaría bien desempaquetar las cosas ahora que hemos vuelto. ¿Te vienes Kennedy? Quizá encontremos algo interesante que hacer. -XD ¿Tú te crees que si fuese un Kennedy iba a estar aquí gorroneando de la nevera de la escuela? Hombre... que parece mi casa...me estoy comiendo todas las patatas de la mansión. Scott-men... que asco ¿no? La verdad ese tipo es un gilip...bueno mejor lo dejo... Creo que el tipo echó a Xavier de la mansión... no tengo claro porqué pero eso he oído. JF se sentó en la mesa entre los dos y se terminó su refresco y mientras habalba sin darse cuenta también se terminó los de ellos. -Yo me apunto a eso de salvar el mundo y esas cosas ¿qué nos piramos de aquí un rato y al menos hacemos algo divertido? ¿Puenting? ¿Escalada? ¿Nos vamos a Madripur y vemos a ver quién consigue estar más cerca de Viper sin que nos mate? Matthew se dirigía a la cafetería buscando un refresco frio. Tenia seca la boca. Normalmente no se mezcla con al gente, pero vio a Eón y al rubiales nuevo, y decidió acercarse. - ¡Vaya, Matt! Creo que es la primera vez que te veo en la cafetería – Eón le dio una palmada en la espalda.- - Y será la última tío. No sabía que me cobraran por un refresco. En ese momento JF se percato en Sonne. Había algo familiar en el. Sin duda lo había conocido en su pasado (futuro), pero no lo recordaba del todo. - ¿No bebes cerveza, amigo? Matt lo miro por encima del hombro, casi con desgana: - Tío, yo solo bebo Vodka. - Jajajajajaja – Alec reía a carcajadas. JF se levanto y ofreció su mano a Sonne: - Bueno, soy JF, el nuevo: Matthew estrecho su mano: - Joder tío, cuando entre aquí me dijeron que solo éramos 198… - Jajajja, Matt, tío, ¡es que me parto contigo! – Alec no hacia más que reír. - ¿Matt? – pregunto el chico de rastas. - Matt Searle, si. El mismo. La expresión de JF cambio por completo. Se quedo inmóvil, recordando cada momento vivido con aquel joven. Por eso no conseguía recordarlo, su rostro había cambiado, estaba buscando en su parte de memoria equivocada. Sin duda, aquel chico era Sonne. Ok chicos creo que es un poquitin temprano para tomar no lo creen? digo ejem... SON LAS 10 AM!!!!!..... bah olvidenlo, si tendran bebidas yo tambien la tendre. Iván se dirige al refijerador y saca un galon de leche, de la gabeta un vaso de casi un litro, una cuchara especial para mezclar bebidas y medio kilo de azucar con chocolate, preparando y bebiendo el litro en menos de un minuto. - Y la gente dice que el café te da energia... ilusos jejeje como sea si no iremos a otra parte dejenme preparo otro para el camino y pues.... emmmmm no lo se chicos, digo el profesor Scott es mas amargo que una toronja pero es un excelente X-men... es mas jejejeje no creo que exista un pesimo X-men de momento pero como sea solo procuren no tener problemas.... intencionados jejejeje. Eon se sento y espero un poco a ver la reaccion de sus compañeros, al voltear a ver a Alec se sorprendio un poco y no pudo evitar destellar de mas: habia eludido la pregunta de su amigo porque no era una respuesta nada complicada y si los presentes opinaban así del director por ser serio y algo seco entonces tal vez expresarian una opinion similar de Gabriel, cosa que daria a una pelea ya que Alec o el mismo no lo permitirian. Así que decidio manejar las cosas con tacto y explicar con detalles despues o a solas. Solo restaba que Alec no preguntara de nuevo aunque esa parecia su intencion así que decidio sacar un poco el tema. - Lo de mi mano... la perdi en una supermegabatalla interespacial donde nos enfrentamos a Khan el conquistador, a Stranger y .... y pues a soldados, muchos de ellos jejeje.. si soldados... como sea fue increible y aunque pues estuve al borde del trauma psicosocial que corresponde en realidad lo e llevado muy bien jeje, ahora me siento como un veterano de guerra jejejeje. Ahora preguntaria sobre la pelea y tampoco tenia ganas de hablar de Rolox ya que tambien opinarian mal de su amigo... que suerte la de el de que sus amigos se vuelvan lideres criminales o simbiotes de virus asesinos, ahora solo faltaba que Alec fuera capo de la mafia italiana o Dana fuera asesina a sueldo... como si no bastara con un hermano en un culto vampirico de magia negra.... bah! ‘¡Sonne!, Dios…está irreconocible…con el miedo que pase la primera vez que le vi…ufff…mierda, seguro que ahora tengo cara de pasmao’ Tenía que procurar que cada vez que veía a un icono de su pasado no se quedase tan impactado… así que comenzó a hablar sin pensar en lo que decía. -Nah, Gabriel no está…-se quedó mirando sorprendido la ‘no-mano’ de Eón.- ¡¿Qué no tienes mano?! ‘Yo te recordaba con mano… aunque podría haber sido una prótesis… sí recuerdo que dijo algo así como acostumbrarse a la herida o no sé qué…’ -¿Conoces a Gaby? ‘Pillada’ -¿Qué…? Eh… no…es que… en la lista esta de la Escuela no hay ningún Gabriel así que, digo yo que no estará…ademáscomohasdesviadoeltemaconlodelapeleayesosupongoqueeraparanodecirleaAlecquenoestaba…¿o no? Ahm… por cierto, Iván, creo que eres un adicto a los batidos de chocolate y como amigo tuyo me veo en la obligación de salvarte de ti mismo. Y diciendo eso JF cogió el batido que acababa de prepararse el ruso y se lo bebío tan rápido como pudo. -OH…GUAU…¡tío, tanto azúcar te matará! ¿No sabes lo que es la diabetes? Pues deberías buscarlo en la Wikipedia…es como tomarse leche condensada con azúcar…puagh…-JF hacía gestos con la boca como si le costase separar las mandíbulas.- ¿me das otro? -Madre mía… como para soltaros a los dos en una tienda de caramelos… ¿para qué necesitan las drogas teniendo batidos de chocolate? -Esto sube más que el coz, tíos… aunque creo que se me van a caer los dientes… ‘Bien…tema desviado…metedura de pata solucionada…espero’ -Oye venga, vámonos un rato de la mansión ¿ok? Será divertido, los cuatro magníficos… no digo que tengamos que meternos en líos, pero nunca he estado en Nueva York ‘mentiraaaaa’ y me gustaría verla. - Nueva York eh? suena como un plan jejeje, despues de todo tengo algunas compras que hacer y ya que mi capital es corto por no decir seminulo tendremos que buscar por muchos lados.. a ver dejenme ver... necesitaremos pegamento, papel viejo... no espera de ese tengo mucho.... pinturas vinilicas y creo que ya con eso... tengo proyecto para asesorias artisticas y es un buen relajo entre mision y mision, ademas de que ustedes no les vendria mal conocer algunos barrios nuevos de la gran manzana. - Para mi todos seran nuevos jejeje. - Ohi, jejeje, bueno entonces contigo tendremos que dar doble viaje jejejeje, anda vamos pequeños mutis... eh por favor no se ofendan pro el termino.... es de cariño jejeje, como sea vamos y veamos que hacemos en el camino. -¡¡¡¡¡¡YUUUUJUUUUU!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Qué buenos son los padres nikolevos, que buenos son que nos llevan de excursión.!!!!-JF cantaba a voz en grito por la mansión mientras acompañaba su voz con varios pasos de baile absurdos que hacían reir a los alumnos con los que se cruzaban- Bueno y supongo que invitas tu ¿no Niko? -¿¿¿Moi??? Lo llevas claro... -Ooohhhh....¡¡¡¡Qué malos son los padres nikolevos, que malos son que no pagan la excursión!!!!!! -¿Siempre es tan ruidoso? -No sé, yo acabo de conocerlo. -Nop, no siempre soy tan ruidoso, a veces lo soy más y a veces menos, a veces soy cual pantera.-mientras decía esto, JF se agachó y se puso a cuatro patas, sin embargo aunque la escena podía parecer ridícula el hecho de que a todos les recordase con total precisión a una pantera lo hacía bastante curioso.- sigiloso, acechando a su presa, pacientemente espera a que se aproxime hacia ella y en el último momento... Se había quedado agazapado en una esquina desde la que podía ver las escaleras, por las que justo en este instante se comenzaba a ver la azul cabeza de Hank Macoy asomar. -¡SALTA! Cuando Bestia vio a un manojo de rastas y trenzas rubias volar hacia él, pensó que Jack Sparrow se había decolorado el pelo y se había escapado de la úlitma de Brukeimer para atacarle. Notó un peso en su hombro izquierdo pero antes de que llegase a asentarse del todo por puro instinto una de sus zarpas lo cogió de lo que tenía más a mano (un tobillo) y lo alejó de él, manteniendolo agarrado boca abajo a unos centímetros de su cuerpo. El cuerpo del JF sostenido en el aire por su padrino temblaba incontrolablemente. Se estaba descojonando de risa. -JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡qué cara has puesto! JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA ¡ha sido bueníiiiiiiiisimo! JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Ni qué hubieras visto a un fantasma! -A un fantasma no, pero a un pirata afenimado... -¿Ein? -Nada, nada. ¿¡Qué se supone qué estabas hacíendo Francis?! Bocaabajo JF movía los brazos cómo si no supusiese ningún problema estar en una posición tan antinatural. -Avisarte de que nos vamos a Nueva York. Que no nos espereis despiertos, que vamos a por birras y titis. -Tú no tienes edad para eso, pero vale.-el profesor se giró hacia los mayores y sin soltar al más jóven comenzó a hablar.- No os metais en problemas, coged uno de los coches que tengo asignado, pero que lo conduzca ni Alec ni 'esto' que tengo en la mano... -Joooo... -Y sobretodo no dejeis que 'esto', beba alcohol, como me entere de que os habeis metido en problemas o 'esto' ha bebido os mandaré a una retención durante todo la vida. Hank recalcaba el 'esto' con una leve sacudida al su ahijada, que no parecía molestarle en los más mínimo poruqe hacía ruiditos como si estuviese en un parque de atracciones. No llevaban más de unas horas juntos, pero era como si hubiesen pasado toda la vida, como en realidad sería dentro de unos veinte años. -Id bajando ahora os alcanzará Francis. -Jejeje...ya me llamas Francis...jejeje... -¡En qué demonios pensabas? Podías haberle hecho daño a alguien que subiese las escaleras, si no hubiese sido yo... -Pero lo eras, olí tu mascarilla para el pelo, no la has cambiado en todo este tiempo. Con uan enorme sonrisa (invertida) porque seguía cogido por su pie JF sintió la satisfacción de poder ahcer callar a su padrino, era tan divertido, parecía sacado de una película de Disney. Bestia gruñó un poco y sin pensárselo dos veces, convencido de que no pasaría nada, lanzó a JF por los aires escaleras abajo hacia sus compañeros. El rubio volando no paraba de reirse alborozado, parecía un niño pequeño jugando con su tío favorito. Cuando estaba a la altura máxima comenzó a colocarse para la caida y con varias piruetas bastante espectaculares y de alguna forma muy familiares para los chicos que le esperaban abajo cayó al suelo frente a ellos, muy serio, estirando los brazos y haciendo una reverencia como si fuese un gimnasta de élite. -Jodo... cómo acabas de parecerte a Rondador Nocturno... -Y a Gámbito... -No, no era a Bestia... -Nah... serán imaginaciones vuestras, bueno ¿qué? ¿nos largamos? 'Ya tenemos coche! - Yeah, podemos irnos por ahí, vivir cosas raras, aventuras, ver el mundo exterior, y estas cosas así que suenan a excusa para hacer un viaje y luego acabas en una batalla apocalíptica para salvar el unusmundusverso, jeje. Eehh... tras el momento inicial de dejarse llevar recapacitó algunas cosas. ¿Por qué parecían nerviosos cuando se mencionaba a su antiguo compañero de habitación? - Bueno, de camino me contáis bien la historia, que parece que sólo me decías las cosas a medias - sin más demora, se puso a caminar hacia la salida felizmente como si fuese a comprar helado - Ah, por cierto. Conozco cosas así malosas y peligrosas de gente malosa y peligrosa que conocí durante el tiempo que estuve de viaje fuera de la escuela. ¿Os interesaría que provásemos a arreglar eso? Bruscamente abrió los ojos. miró el reloj y con una mueca engativa rápìdamente se vistió, y arregló un poco su aspecto físico Bajó las escaleras todabía un poco dormida. fue a la cafetería. Màs de veinte latas de todo tipo abusaban del espacio que esta cedia. -que demonios ha pasado aquí?- Se preguntaba Rascandose la cabeza. Tras revisar vagamente la mansión , no tuvo mejor idea que sentarse en el sillón y relajarse, para màs tarde prender el televisor. En ese momento sintió la presencia de alguien atrás de ella, sobresaltada , Laureen se dió la vuelta para ver quien era. Parecía que todavía no iban a ir a ningún sitio, así que aprovechando esos momentos de duda se deslizó velozmente a la cocina de nuevo. Tantas latas de un lado a otro acaban dándole hambre a uno. Y tantas... parecía que un ejército de supervillanos se había infiltrado en la cocina para abrir todas las latas de refresco y después dejarlas tiradas en cualquier rincón. - Vaya... esto empieza a parecerse a mi habitación... - esquivó las latas que rodaban por el suelo para no pisarlas y se dirigió a la pared extrema de la cocina, donde cogió el cubo de la basura y lo abrió colocándolo justo delante de él - Jeje, así sí me gusta usar poderes. Con un chasquido de dedos (que no era necesario, pero a Alec le gustaba ese gesto) imantó su mano con coriente eléctrica y al instante todas las latas empezaron a vibrar para a continuación salir despedidas hacia Superconductor entrando diréctamente en el cubho de basura. Todas excepto dos, que salieron despedidas hacia JF y Eon. - Oops. Je je. Una vez limpio el tema de las latas se abalanzó contra los armarios y los asaltó en busca de algo que poner en un bocadillo. Satisfecho se disponía a regresar cuando se percató que viendo la tele había una dama a la que no había rendido honores... Traducido: una chica a la que no había saludado. Sintiendo la presencia de alguien tras de ella, Laureen se dió la vuelta sobresaltada para ver quien era. Encontró frente a si a un joven muchacho algo mayor que el resto de sus compañeros que masticaba pan con la boca abierta. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y miraba moviéndolos rápidamente. Eran de color azul brillante con un antinatural destello cerúleo y blanquecino. Su cabelló debía haber sido rubio en el pasado, pero ahora estaba decolorado por la resistencia del color a la luz. - Hola - saludo alegre y energéticamente, lo que consiguió que se le escapasen algunas migas de pan con la palabra - Mi nombre es Alec Vennedi. Soy Superconductor. ¿Por qué? - se preguntó aunque Laureen todavía no había tenido tiempod e decir nada - Pues porque soy un super conductor, jajaja. ... Y por unos cuantos detalles técnicos físicos, pero son anecdóticos. ¿Qué tal? Estamos aquí mis amigos Eon y JF - acompañó un gesto con el brazo a su presentación - buscando algo interesante que hacer, pero se ve que les da miedo mi plan, jeje. Así que si tienes alguna idea, será bien recibida. Se mantuvo junto a la nueva chica a la espera de una respuesta, pero se giró hacia los otros jóvenes y se llevó a las manos en torno a la boca simulando que gritaba. - ¿Me habéis oido bien? He dicho que tenis miedo. jaja. -es un gusto conocerte- dijo Laureen sonrriendo- perdon...conocerLOS xD. Alguna idea para hacer algo malvado? Uffff se me ocurren millones, pero, soy nueva aquí y preferiria empesar bien el año... aunque si insisten:P - Laureen ágilmente apagó el televisor y de un salto se puso de pie. -Entonces, podríamos....hacer una broma pesada :twisted: - -¿Miedo? ?Miedo? YO SOY EL HOMBRE SIN MIEDo...ah! no...ese es DareDevil...¿tendrá copyrigth? ¿Lo habrá registrado como nombre de marca?... Bueno a lo que íbamos, Hola Laureen i am JF. Y... bromas pesadas?-el chico puso una cara que no auguraba nada bueno- creeme alguna tengo pensada ya... Yo también soy nuevo, peroooo esosignifica que tendremos que seguir a Alec a donde sea que quiera levarnos para patear culos de quien sea que quiera meterse con nosotros o con los inocentes que... blablabla... Que por mi nos vamos a solucionar el problema Alec, sólo deja que coja algo de comer para el camino-Francis se llenó los bolsillos de chocolatinas y fruta- Yepe, en marcha a por los malosos. ¿Te apuntas verdad wapisima? -Claro que si xD, pero creo que deberíamos guardarnos las bromas pesadas para otro momento, aunque descuida que no las voy a desperdiciar- una sonrrisa malevola surgió en el rostro de Laureen- por cierto, aún me pierdo un poco en la mansion, a donde vamos al final? :S - Wop. Wop. Vaya, que incertidumbre, jajaja. - Alec revoloteaba de un lado a otro intranquilo ante la promesa de una posible aventura - Por cierto, que no se me olvide que quiero reunirme con el X-Boss. ¿Sabéis dónde an... eh, dónde está? Se llevó el puño cerrado a la barbilla e imitó tomar una posición pensativa... - Mmm. Como el Miguel Ángel.. eh, no ese es otro, jaja. Hey JF, haz el Pensador ese a ver cómo es. Ilusionado abrió los ojos de par en par ante una idea que se le hacía divertida: - Podríamos cada uno de nosotros elegir un lugar al que ir en busca de alguna aventura. Y luego entre las opciones elegimos la que suene más peligrosa, jeje. Por cierto número dos - añadió girándose hacia Laureen - No conozco tus poderes e imagino que no sabrás los nuestros. Yo, ehh... es complejo, pero así en resumen acelero cosas. Incluso yo me lío, así que en superresumen, creo electricidad. Bueno, mi destino curioso. En medio del desierto, no muy lejos de Las Vegas (mola, jaja) hubvo hace tiempo una base militar ahora abandonada. Una de esas que propiciaron leyendas tipo Área 51 (pero esta que yo sepa no tiene nada que ver...). El caso, es que se utilizó para pruebas armamentísticas malosas. Incluso creo fabricó un prototipo de núcleo de la bomba del vacío - y con fingida voz retumbante añadió - "La Madre de Todas las Bombas" jeje. El caso, el reactor que suministraba las cosas que sea que requisiese esa base militar anda cerca. No es que ande, claro, es un reactor... Bueno, que hay cosas malas muy explosivas. Esa es mi opción. Os toca. OTROS Notas *Publicada en Creatuforo **Página 1 **Página 2 **Página 3 Anotaciones